The Black Side
by FoxfaceAnimeLover
Summary: Tohru's just walking home alone when Momiji and Hatsuharu see her. Momiji makes Haru walk Tohru home, and she lets him inside. With his black side begging to come out, can he control it around Tohru? Tohru/Haru LEMON!
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

Tohru walked home alone. Kyo decided to go to the dojo and Yuki had important president things to do. It wasn't the first time she had walked home alone, but today Tohru felt a bit lonely.

She was halfway to the house, when she heard a familiar voice.

"Tohru!" Momiji called out as he ran towards her with his huge grin on his face.

"Hello, Momiji," Tohru smiled.

"Do you have to work today?"

"Oh, yes."

Momiji's smile grew larger. "Great! I'll see you there!"

"Just don't bother Tohru while she's working, Momiji. You don't want her to lose her job," Hatsuharu finally caught up with Momiji.

Momiji frowned. "I wouldn't make her lose her job!"

Tohru frowned. She didn't like seeing Momiji sad, he was too cute. She didn't know how to make him feel better, though. So she did the only thing she could think of.

"Of course you wouldn't, Momiji. Haru, you shouldn't say such things to Momiji..." Tohru felt strange about talking that way to Hatsuharu. She wasn't used to not speaking in a formal manner.

Hatsuharu raised a brow at her, but ignored what she had said. "Hi, Tohru."

"Oh! Hello! I'm so sorry for what I said!" Tohru begun to freak out.

"Tohruuuuu. It's fine, Haru is just being honest and so were you."

Tohru begun to smile a bit. "You're right..."

"Are you walking home alone?" Haru asked.

"Y-yes..." Tohru stuttered.

Momiji frowned again. "You can't walk home alone! Haru, you should walk with her!"

"No! No! You don't have to if you don't want to!" Tohru begun to freak out again.

Hatsuharu laughed loudly and began to walk towards where Tohru lived with the others. Momiji waved bye and then went on his way, looking adorble in the girl's uniform he wore. Sure, it got him a lot of attention, but he still looked cute in it. Tohru walked beside Haru. They didn't talk the whole way. Tohru felt less lonely now. She wanted to say something, but couldn't think of anything. Luckily, Haru spoke first.

"So, how is it living with Yuki, Kyo, and Shigure?"

"Oh, it's great! They make every day interesting!" Tohru smiled largely.

Haru thought she looked younger when she smiled. He couldn't help, but look at her all over. His black side was itching to make an appearance. He hadn't gone black in over a month, and it was beginning to become an extreme build up. He needed something to bring out his black side. The bad thing was, he knew he'd get the crap beat out of him if he tried anything with Tohru. Kyo, especially, would make him regret it all. Not that Hatsuharu wouldn't not think about it.

They finally made it to the house. Hatsuharu thought Tohru would say goodbye and he would leave, but she didn't.

"Would you like to come inside?" Tohru asked.

Haru nodded and they both made their way inside. They sat down next to each other. Haru couldn't help but notice how Tohru's skirt showed a lot of skin. He could already feel a hard on coming. He fought against it, but his black side was coming out.

"This is going to be something..." he muttered too quietly for Tohru to hear.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Haru was still sitting with Tohru. They weren't that far from each other and if he wanted to, he could easily touch her. By this time, he was thinking about it. His black side was taking over and he decided to give in to it. Every once in awhile he needed to let it go. It built up too quickly.

Tohru was eating with Hatsuharu, when she felt something grab at her thigh. She blushed fiercely when she realized it was Haru's hand.

"Wha-what are you doing?" She squeaked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Haru said.

Before Tohru could say anything else, Hatsuharu kissed her hungrily and forced his tongue into her mouth. He expected her to freak out, but instead she froze for a few seconds. After she began to respond to him. Haru grabbed Tohru's hand and led her back to her room. He didn't care whether she was on the bed or not, but to be nice he sat her down on her very girly bed.

He begun to kiss and lightly bite on her neck, winning him some moans. He could tell she was innocent. Her moans were nervous and quiet. She grew extremely quiet when he began to undo the buttons on her shirt.

"Do you want me to stop?" He questioned her in his sexy low voice.

Tohru couldn't say yes. She just layed there under Haru as he waited for an answer.

"Well? Do you not like this? Do you want me to stop? You have to tell me, Tohru," Haru whispered in her ear.

Tohru shuddered. No, she didn't want him to stop. But she couldn't tell him that. She didn't want to seem... Easy. Tohru was beyond non-experienced. It must have showed or Haru wouldn't have stopped.

"You have to tell me Tohru," Hatsuharu began to get up.

"No! I don't want you to stop... I do like this..." Tohru almost whispered from her embarrassment.

Hatsuharu smile and finished taking off her shirt. She was wearing a short skirt so he didn't see the need to take that off her. He moved to take off her bra and panties as he continued to kiss her all over. Every few moments he managed to get another of those nervous moans out of Tohru. After some time, she began to respond more to him. Even lightly biting his lip once. Hatsuharu waited for her to get more comfortable before he went any further. He was still wearing all his clothes and the only thing Tohru wore was her skirt.

"Tohru, take off my clothes," he nibbled on her earlobe.

Tohru complied and soon she was the one wearing the most clothes. Haru smiled and took off her skirt. He began to kiss lower and lower until he was at her most sensitive area. He lightly kissed it, bringing on some nervous moans. Once he was bored of that, he licked her and then stuck his tongue inside her. Tohru moaned louder, which made Haru smile. He loved how good she tasted.

Tohru kept moaning as Haru licked her sensitivity. Eventually he made it back to her lips. They kissed hungrily as Hatsuharu positioned himself.  
>"This will hurt for a little," he exhaled.<p>

"Please be gentle," Tohru whispered.

"Of course."

He slowly penetrated her, and felt a fleshy barrier. He knew it was her innocence. Right before he broke it, he kissed Tohru hard, then thrust hard into her. After Tohru squealed, he moved slowly, waiting for her to get used to him. Once she was, he moved fiercely. Making Tohru cry out again. She continued to moan loudly as he thrust as hard as he could into her.

Tohru was about to orgasm as Haru flipped her around and began to thrust into her from behind.

"Haru..." Tohru moaned.

"You have to be louder than that, Tohru."

Tohru begun her orgasm. "Haru!" She screamed.

Tohru screaming his name was enough. Hatsuharu pulled out right before he came all over her stomach. They were both panting. He was the first to begin breathing normally.

"Did you like that?"

Tohru nodded. Hatsuharu smiled as he began to embrace her, but then stopped as he remembered. He couldn't hold Tohru like he had Rin. She wasn't part of the zodiac... Rin had been so they were able to embrace without turning into their zodiacs.

Haru sat up. Tohru, a bit confused, sat up next to him.

"Did I do something wrong, Hatsuharu?" Tohru asked innocently.  
>It was then that Haru actually began to not care if he couldn't hold her. At least he had Tohru. For a long time, he had wondered before how she would be in bed, but Kyo or Yuki were always around. It wasn't that he just wanted her to have her. Hatsuharu had feelings for Tohru, whether he had realized or not.<p>

Hatsuharu pushed it aside, though. He couldn't think those things right now. Tohru was still looking at him with those cute sad eyes. He kissed her gently.

"No, I was just confused for a moment. It's fine," he smiled.

"Oh!" Tohru smiled.

They both got dressed and went back to the sitting room. A few minutes later, Yuki made it home, followed by Kyo and then Shigure.

"Messing with your editor again?" Yuki asked.

Shigure smiled. "Why don't you spend the night, Haru?"

"No, I couldn't. I have to be going back. It was nice seeing you all. And Tohru, it was fun talking to you. Let's hope it's not the last time..." Hatsuharu said as he got up and walked out.

Kyo noticed Tohru's blush. "What's got you so embarrassed?"

"EHHH!" Tohru exclaimed. "No-nothing. I just didn't know as much about Hatsuharu as I thought..."


End file.
